23 Crossovers
by OrchidDreamer
Summary: I kinda forgot to post this a while back, it's my response to the 23 crossover challenge. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I saw a couple of these and felt like doing one myself, so here it is. I've used tv shows, books and movies. I know some are more than 23 words but it's the only way they would have worked. I hope you like it! **

1.

"We should have a signature line: Arthur's armed, Merlin's dangerous"

"No."

"How about... A whole new chapter in crime solving."

"Ooh..."

"Chapter. Get it?"

"No."

2.

"I... I love you"

"Quite right too."  
[_pause_]  
**"**And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it... Arthur Pendragon..."

3.

"You surprise me. That is rare quality in a warlock"

"You disgust me."  
**"**Perhaps I'll grow on you."  
**"**I'd prefer cancer!"

4.

"Somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving. I wanted to thank you for that"

"You're welcome"

5.

"Don't let Merlin drive, because there's something wrong with him."  
**"**Understood."  
**"**Oh, and Gwen either. I don't like her."

6.

"A severed head?"

"Just tea for me thanks,"

"No Merlin, there's a head in the fridge

"Yes,"

"A bloody head!"

"Well where else was I supposed to put it! You don't mind do you?"

7.

"Of course, the most troubling question is, why do these people assume we're gay?"

8.

"This is Special Agent Dr. Emrys."  
**"**Oh, you look too young to have gone to medical school."  
**"**They are Ph.D.'s, three of them."  
**"**What, are you a genius or something?"  
**"**I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute."  
[_pause_]  
**"**Yes, I'm a genius."

9.

"Tell me the truth. Do you think I'm pushing it too far with the wedding?"  
**"**Okay, why is Morgana going to school without her books?"  
**"**Okay, why is Merlin not answering Gwen's question?"

10.

"Truth out,"

"I'm a virgin. Technically. I only act that way so guys will like me but it's really hard being slutty all the time. I don't know how you do it Morgana"

11.

"Merlin, don't run."

"You don't have to chase me."

"You don't have to run"  
**"**Everybody runs, Arthur."

12.

"What's her name?"  
**"** She will squash you like a bug."  
**"**Her *name*."  
**"**Morgana. Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

13.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"  
**"**I make a point of avoiding familiarity with sorcerers."

14.

"You gonna say a prayer, you little father worshipping two-faced clotpole?"

"Yeah, maybe I will God help Merlin because he's a sorcerer!"

15.

"Just remember, Merlin when you're floating up and up in your bubble, that bubbles have a habit of bursting. The higher you climb, the further you have to fall"

16.

"Everybody lies."

"Gauis doesn't like dealing with patients."

"Isn't treating patients why we became doctors?"

"No, treating illnesses is why we became doctors. Treating patients is what makes most doctors miserable."

17.

"All we need is a bad sorcerer,"

"I can do bad sorcerer,"

"I've seen you do mildly irritated sorcerer ...wow"

18.

"Oh my god. A kind word from Arthur Pendragon, I can die a happy man."

"What are you saying that I'm normally an ungrateful clotpole...Hey! Not cool."

19.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Blackmail you."

"Blackmail the prince of Camelot?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it."

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to."

"Fine. You're in."

20.

"What did he mean, "I know what you are"? Merlin, what did he mean?"

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you."

"How about we get Gwen first?"

"How about you finally answer a question without evading or disappearing?"

"Hours almost up."

"Like that."

"We all have secrets, Arthur and that's not evading."

21.

"Merlin what do I do now?"  
**"**You've got a choice. If you think that the darkness is too much then go for it. But if there is a chance, just some hope... It could be having a cigarette, or that first sip of hot tea on a cold morning. Or it could be your mates. If there is even a tiny glimmer of light, then don't you think that's worth taking a chance?"

22.

"You killed him."  
**"**I kill a lot of people, Uther. You're as much to blame for that as anyone... Maybe even more so."

23.

"He's a twat!"

"He's _my_ twat!"

"You know Merlin, I'm sure that sounded much better in your head."

**A/N: So, how did I do? Oh and please post your guesses in a review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahhh I am so sorry! I forgot that I hadn't put the answers up! Oh well better late than never right? So, here are the answers! How did you do? **

1. Castle

2. Doctor Who

3. True Blood

4. Vampire Diaries

5. The Hangover

6. Sherlock

7. Supernatural

8. Criminal Minds

9. Charmed

10. Bring it on: In It To Win It

11. Minority Report

12. Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief

13. Pirates of the Caribbean

14. The Secret Life Of The American Teenager

15. Noughts and Crosses

16. House

17. White Collar

18. Vampire Academy

19. Bones

20. Moonlight

21. Torchwood

22. Heroes

23. Being Human


End file.
